1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to beverage containers. More specifically, this invention relates to drinking cups. Still more particularly this invention relates to a multifunction beverage drinking cup with a counter.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has been widely believed for a long time that drinking at least eight 8-ounce glasses of water daily was a requirement to stay healthy. Some publications and health care experts have disputed the need to consume that exact amount. However, it is undisputed that there are beneficial health effects attendant with being adequately hydrated. There have been numerous studies which have correlated the decreased risk of certain cancers, notably colon cancer, with an increased water intake. Other proven health benefits derived from proper hydration include improved kidney, digestive and nutritional functions.
Recently there has been a significant increase in water-drinking and water container-carrying. People carrying fluid containers in public, especially water, has become an every day sight. In addition, there has been a huge proliferation of sports drinks, natural juices and nutritional beverages. The exponential increase of people carrying water and other beverages in public has resulted in an equal increase in the variety of fluid containers used. Many people wash and reuse the plastic bottles which originally contained the distilled or spring water consumed. Others purchase and use reusable fluid containers. Most known reusable fluid containers do not have good thermal qualities and deteriorate with continuous use and washing.
At least one patent has issued for a water glass reminder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,777 to Najmi disclosed and claimed a clear plastic ten ounce glass equipped with a rotatable disc or ring at its base for indexing from one number to the other as water is consumed. In contrast, the present invention comprises a new and useful drinking cup, equipped with a lid. The lid comprises a counting mechanism. An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved beverage drinking container cup capable of counting the amount and number of cups of fluid drunk by the user in a given period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beverage drinking container cup with optimal thermal capabilities that is sufficiently resistant to endure multiple uses and washings.